


A Wolf in Sultry Clothing

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Voyeurism, cant believe im making my first work on here smut, whatever yolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael always knows what he's doing when he gets to teasing his boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf in Sultry Clothing

Michael sits on the island in the middle of the kitchen, contently munching on a red delicious apple. His partially clothed legs swing back and forth as he turns his gaze to stare out the window, enjoying the soft pitter-patter of the rain on the kitchen window. His free hand toys with the hem of his (Jack's) shirt, pulling it up just a bit so he can observe the socks he wears. They're clean, white thigh highs with two blue stripes at the top. These socks are his second favorite article of clothing, next to the pink lace panties he keeps secure in his sock drawer which he is also, coincidentally, wearing right now.

He perks up as he hears the sound of heavy feet against the tile floors, trying to disguise themselves to sneak up on him. Then, he feels hands gripping his waist and hot breath and beard on his neck. He smiles; Jack can never control himself when he sees Michael in this outfit.

"Hey, babe," Michael coos, turning his head so he can kiss the top of Jack's. The Gent doesn't answer at first, simply responds with a bite that makes Michael giggle. After running his tongue over the red mark, Jack lifts his head and grunts out a greeting. He moves around the island so he can be in front of Michael, his gaze immediately shifting down to those gorgeous, milky thighs. Jack places his hands on said thighs to spread Michael's legs apart, making himself comfortable between them. He licks his lips as he watches Michael hitch up his shirt ever so slowly until it's at his belly button, revealing those perfect panties and his cock struggling to keep itself inside the tiny confines. Jack can see that Michael's already half hard just from the soft touches he's been delivering, and it makes him smile. 

Michael shifts his hips so his cock is resting against Jack's stomach, biting his lower lip as he meets his boyfriend's gaze. His eyes are dark and full of lust, the way he's staring so intently at him sending a shiver down his spine. His cheeks are dusted with a light pink, and he sets down his apple so he can focus his attention on Jack. One hand plants itself flat on the countertop while the other continues to hold up his shirt. Michael feels a hand slowly begin to massage his inner thigh and he lets out a shuddery breath as his cock twitches with interest. 

From the living room, Geoff is watching the two with the hungriest of eyes. So badly he wants to go in there, shoo the horny idiots out of his kitchen, because who do they think they are, having sex where he cuts his bell peppers, but he's always been a bit of a voyeur. Not to mention Michael looks _amazing_ with his head tilted back, neck bared, as he lets out those beautiful, soft moans for Jack, who is currently palming his cock. _  
_

Michael is doing his best to roll his hips up against Jack's hand, the position of his hands currently not doing him justice. He's pleading for Jack to take him upstairs, begging to be taken care of. Alas, Jack just continues to tease him, drinking in those desperate movements and needy sounds. Michael is always so cute when he gets worked up. It's when the Lad lets out a high-pitched whine that Jack decides to act, pulling Michael up from the counter and tossing him over his shoulder. He presses a kiss to the cute butt to the right of his face, getting a breathy laugh out of its owner, before leaving the kitchen and heading for the stairs. Once he's in the living room, he stops to look at Geoff, as if to ask if he's coming along. The man just answers with getting off of the couch and bolting up the stairs, Jack in tow. 

Geoff makes himself comfortable leaning against the door frame to the bedroom, watching with pure glee as Jack plops Michael down onto the soft mattress and leans over him. He watches as Jack moves back only to take off his glasses and grab the lube, and then he's kissing Michael, a passionate and deep kiss that has the auburn haired Lad clutching onto his hair. 

Jack trails his hands down Michael's sides, the slow, tantalizing movement making the younger man whine. He pulls up the shirt he's wearing, instructing Michael to lift up his arms, before getting it off and tossing it to the side. The next thing he gets off is those perfect pink panties, setting those down on the bedside table. Can't just throw those around all willy nilly. Michael whimpers against Jack's lips as his cock meets the cool air of the bedroom, managing to pull back so he can beg for what he wants. He makes sure to be extra vocal, as he knows Geoff is watching. 

"Jack, fuck me, please..Can't wait much longer, I wanna feel you inside me so bad..."

Michael nearly grins as he hears Geoff groan from the doorway and the sound of a belt unbuckling, and he would continue with those downright sinful words, if they hadn't been replaced with a moan as he suddenly felt two slick fingers slide into him. 

"F-Fuck!" He gasps out, making Jack chuckle. He can't keep from rolling his hips down onto the fingers slowly thrusting in and out of him, letting out the lewdest of noises that seem to echo throughout the whole house. Michael feels his cock twitch as those fingers curl against his prostate then proceed to stretch him out, and he just can't take it anymore. He wants a cock in him and he wants it now.

"Jack, come _on_. Fucking fuck me, make me remember who I belong to. I can't take you and this teasing bullshit, I want your dick in me right fuckin' now. I didn't dress up like this just to get teased." 

If leaving his headspace is enough to make Jack cut it out, then he's willing to resort to it at any time. Thankfully it works this time, as Jack pulls out his fingers and takes off his boxers, getting to work on slicking up his cock. Geoff groans as he watches Jack's hand slide up and down the length of his thick, hard cock, then instructing Michael to get on his hands and knees. The main event is about to take place, and Geoff has front row seats to all the action.

When Michael gets into position, Jack gets on his knees behind him, hands tightly gripping his hips as he starts to push in, moaning at how good that tight heat feels around his cock. Michael clutches at the blanket below him, arms, legs, his whole body trembling with anticipation as Jack buries himself in deep. They both sit there for a bit, panting gently as Michael gets used to the intrusion, before he whines at Jack to move, and the Gent follows the command. 

Geoff has his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he watches Jack set a steady pace fucking Michael, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing throughout the room. He has a hand slowly working his cock as he listens to the very audible Michael, praising Jack for how good his cock feels, asking him to go harder and fuck faster, which he does without hesitation. 

"God, you two look so good," Geoff groans, making brief eye contact with Jack as he says the words. "I could sit here and watch you fuck him all day, babe."

"If he's good, you might just," Jack retorts, hissing as he delivers an exceptionally sharp thrust to Michael's prostate, making him let out a cry that would put porn stars to shame. 

It's at this point that Michael realizes that what he's getting is good, but it just isn't enough. He has another hole that's desperate to be filled, and he's about to use it to beg for exactly that.

"Daddy, please come fuck my mouth," he moans in Geoff's direction, voice shaky from the force Jack is using to thrust into him. "Want you to keep me quiet like a good boy. Wanna feel your cock down my throat, wanna-"

Before Michael can get any further, he feels something press against his lips, and looks down to see the red tip of Geoff's cock. He licks his lips and stares up at Geoff, who slides his fingers through his hair as he speaks. 

"Well, go on, baby boy. This dick ain't gonna suck itself."

Without any further hesitation, Michael takes the head into his mouth and suckles gently, moaning as the salty taste of precum hits his tongue. He quickly starts to take Geoff deeper and deeper, until he has his nose resting in a carpet of dark brown curls. It makes him smile to hear Geoff moan and feel him grip his hair. After all, he just loves pleasing his daddy. He moves his head at roughly the same pace as Jack's thrusts, reveling in the way Geoff praises him, the words but a soft murmur. 

"You're doing so good, baby, so good...Yeah, move your tongue just like that— _yes,_ baby, that's a good boy. So good for daddy."

The words go straight to Michael's cock, and they also seem to have some effect on Jack as he groans whenever he hears Geoff talking like that.

After a while of hearing dirty words from Geoff and watching as his boyfriends kiss and mark each other's necks, Michael can feel Jack's thrusts start to falter just a bit, and he just knows he's close. He pulls off of Geoff's cock, a thick string of saliva and precum connecting the head to his lips, and looks back at Jack. Innocent eyes stare into the Gent's as less than innocent things spew from the mouth of the person they belong to. 

"Jack, baby, want you to make me cum," he pleads, his hand that isn't keeping him steady setting a quick pace pumping Geoff's cock. He smiles at the chorus of moans and grunts that fill his ears from both directions. "I only wanna cum from your cock, baby, please." 

The words just spur Jack on to thrust until he's reached his peak, and without much of a warning other than a soft whine and a stilling of hips, he lets himself go and cums deep within Michael, a stifled groan pushing past his lips. Michael can feel the warm liquid pouring into him, and that's just enough to send him tumbling over the edge, whimpering softly as he makes a mess of the sheets below him. Not long after he's done, he feels Jack pull out, and that's enough to make him want to slump forward, but he's still got a cock moving in and out of his fist. He isn't quite done here just yet. 

Geoff had forced himself to keep his eyes open to watch Jack and Michael the entire time, and he was hanging by a thread after watching Michael cum like he did. Speaking of the Lad, he's currently making eye contact with him while he's pleading for Geoff to cum for him, which, after a few more quick thrusts, he does, spurting hot, white streaks all across his cheeks and perfectly upon swollen lips. It might as well be something straight out of a porn film, because damn, is it worthy of being caught on camera. When Geoff feels himself begin to soften, Michael finally lets go of the near death grip he had on the man's cock and plops down on his back, reaching for Jack, only to find him gone. Geoff curls tightly to his side, pressing kisses and gentle nibbles to his neck as they hear water running and those distinctly heavy feet on the floor make their way back into the bedroom. Michael feels a warm, damp cloth wipe gently across his face and between his legs, then a blanket being draped over him. He makes himself comfortable between his boyfriends, one hand intertwined with Geoff's while the other plays with Jack's hair.

"'M sorry I came on your face, Mikey," Geoff mutters softly, breaking the comfortable silence in the room. "You looked damn good like that though, I really should've gotten a picture."

"Maybe next time, Geoffers," Michael retorts, giggling when Geoff lets out an exaggerated happy sigh. He's quiet for a little while longer before placing an arm behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. "So, when's round two? I'm ready and raring to ride someone."

"Slow down there, tiger," Jack says through a laugh, wrapping his arms around Michael's waist and kissing his eyebrow. He rests their foreheads together, letting out a little breath when he's completely comfortable. "Let's try in a few hours, we're all going to need some kind of rest."

"I can deal with that," Michael agrees, nodding. He tilts his head and presses a kiss to Geoff's lips, then turns to Jack and does the same. "Hey. I love you guys."

"We love you too, Michael," the Gents say in unison, before quickly drifting off to sleep, Michael following not long after.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i cant write smut


End file.
